


Surprise

by thebattlingbard



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: Olivia gets a mysterious invite to a Hotel room
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson was having a terrible morning, she knew she would have as soon as she stepped into the shower and found that her lover, Alex Cabot, had used up all the hot water. She really should have taken up Alex’s offer of sharing the shower but if she had done that she never would have made it in to work on time Cragen was already riding her ass for being late three times this week. Mind you after the dream she had about Alex and a pair of New York’s finest handcuffs perhaps a cold shower is just what she needed. 

Finally rolling into work at 7am she felt like shit and her head was pounding from too much wine the night before. A cheery and very loud “Morning Liv” came from her partner Elliot stabler’s desk.

“You look terrible! Was it a late night?” he asked with a cheeky wink of his eye.

Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a pocket mirror,she grimaced as she realised she had no lipstick on and her hair was a bit wind swept. “Bloody winter” she thought. Talking as as she applied her make-up she said in a low voice

“Got any Advil?”

Cragen came out of his office before she could get an answer and shouted

“Benson, Stabler you got a DB in Central Park, suspected Sexual assault.”

It was 10am when they finally got back from the park, a dead seven year old kid is not what they wanted to see first thing on a Monday morning but thankfully there was no sexual assault so the case was handed over to the Homicide squad as SVU’s caseload was too full to give this the attention it needed. As Olivia and Elliot sat down for a well earned break Detective Tutuola came over to the desk holding a piece of paper.

“A message was left for you, liv. They didn’t say who it was from.” 

“Ah, a secret admirer eh? Who’s the lucky guy Liv?” piped up an inquisitive Detective Munch. 

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a secret would it,Detective?”Olivia retorted with a smile.

Reading the note she found it was from a hotel in downtown Manhattan called “The Houston”along with address was a room number and the time of 20:00 nothing more. Room 101 thought Liv “I don’t like the sound of that. Still Liv allowed herself to be intrigued and, if she was being honest,a little excited. 

The day was going way too slow as all she really wanted to do was make her way to the hotel because despite being a Detective, or perhaps because of it,she hated surprises and Elliot’s constant chatter about his favourite Baseball team was driving her mental. Who cares if they were Two for five at the bottom of the 9th inning, hell, she didn’t even know what all of that meant.

“Olivia!” Stabler inquired “are you okay? You’ve been really quite all day.”She turned to him and replied

“Yeah, I’m just really tired today. Late night last night, l know what I mean?” Elliot beamed a huge smile

“Say no more Liv, say no more. I hope she was worth it”

“Trust me Elliot, she really is” Olivia shook her head sightly and repeated herself only this time much softer “She really is” and smiled gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally her shift ended and she made her way to the hotel. She took the elevator up to room 101, still wondering the if that room number was a great idea. She took a couple of minutes to check her lipstick and clothes in the mirror removing some lint from her trouser leg. As the elevator pinged signaling her floor she took a deep breath to gain courage to go up to the room door. She Walked down the carpeted corridor found the correct room and stopped to brush down her trousers again and then knocked on the door, as she did so the door opened and Olivia entered slowly and with some trepidation as she saw the lights were out. She cried out a “Hello” hopping that someone would answer. She was suddenly pushed up against a wall.  
“Hi Liv” the voice said in a low tone. Olivia recognised the voice immediately as belong to her lover Alex.

“Don’t say anything Detective, tonight you are all mine.” Alex kissed Olivia on the neck, and then maneuvered her onto the bed.   
“Stay there.” Alex commanded.  
She light the candles that were all around the room, stopping at the bedside cabinet and reached into the drawer and brought out a pair of stockings. Looking over at Olivia she said

“These are for you my darling.” She proceeded to tie Olivia's wrists to the iron headboard of the bed.

“I know how much you love stockings, my sweet.”

Now that Olivia was exactly where Alex wanted her, the lawyer began to undress her victim. Straddling the Police Officer she unbuttoned Liv’s blouse as she did so she kissed the inviting cleavage. Alex herself began to moan with pleasure. She undid Olivia’s Bra and started to lick and suck at her protruding nipples. This was the move that began to get Liv turned on.

“Alex! I’ve been wanting you to do that to me all day.”Liv sighed. 

Alex continued with her journey down her lovers body, paying particular attention to her inner thighs. 

“Christ! Alex, I…” before Olivia could finish what she was going to say Alex stopped and got up and gagged her girlfriend with the remaining stocking. 

“I can see you’re confused, my beautiful Detective. But, like I said, you are mine tonight.”

The ADA stood at the bottom of the bed and began to undress, slowly and provocatively and she wanted to to drive Liv wild. Finally she was down to her lingerie.

“Do you like it Liv?” standing with her hands on her hips. “La Perla”, nothing but the best for my sexy detective.” And she blew Olivia a kiss. She started to describe the lingerie she was wearing.

“My Bra and Panties are Satin and they feel so soft on my skin, I really wish you could feel them.” She ran her hand down her stockings. 

“These are my particular favourite, made from Genuine word war two nylon, and look.” She turned around “they have gorgeous seams too.

“Oh, Liv. I can feel you kissing my legs and gently running your hands up and down my stockings, and kissing my skin through the keyhole.” She turned to the side.

“See honey, that little hole is waiting just for you.”

“Oh, but wait! I’ve saved the best till last.” She kicked off her stilettos to revel the reinforced heel and toe on her stocking feet.

Alex wandered over to the window and pulled the chair across to the bed, she sat down. Outstretched her leg and placed it on Liv’s most intimate of areas and she began to move her foot gently up and down, causing Olivia to writhe in lust.

“Such a pity you can’t cry out, but I know you like this, I know you like being fucked by my seamed stocking foot Olivia.” 

She moved her foot even quicker as Olivia began to buck against it. Alex withdrew her foot and climbed ontop of the bed, undoing Olivia’s trousers and pulled down her underwear. Kissing her way up her thighs she finally made her destination, Olivia’s hot and wet centre.

“Oh, you’re definitely ready for me Liv. And I’m so hungry for you.” 

She wasted no time and started to kiss Olivia’s vulva and found her way to her clit where she took great pleasure in licking and sucking all the while enjoying the feel of Olivia beneath her, enjoying her bucking and writhing in pleasure but that wasn’t enough she wanted to hear her so she stopped and reached up to untie her gag with one hand while usng the other to continue pleasuring the detective.

Breathlessly Olivia cried out “fuck” as a 3rd Orgasm had overtaken her. Alex lifted her head and kissed Benson on the mouth, reached over to the table and picked up a bottle

“Some champagne? My darling.”

The end


End file.
